In the sector relating to the production of slabs of stone material it is known to provide a store situated at the end of the production lines and intended to store the slabs.
A particular type of such a store comprises on the ground a store area formed by one or more rows of locations for depositing slabs (for example 5 to 10 rows), each comprising a plurality of depositing locations (for example 20, 30 or more), several slabs being stacked in each location so as to form a pack. A series of rows containing stacks of slabs arranged side-by-side is thus formed in the storage area. A structure or beam is arranged above the depositing locations and extends transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the rows of depositing locations, being movable in the longitudinal direction.
The beam slides along guides or rails which may be arranged at a certain height, so as to thus form a structure similar to a gantry crane, or on the ground in which case the structure has a portal-like configuration.
A carriage travels along the beam of the structure and has a suction surface or a sucker-carrying surface which is movable in the vertical direction between a completely raised position, where the suction or sucker-carrying surface is situated at the maximum height from the ground, and a lowered position, where the surface is located at the minimum height from the ground.
At one end of the store there are loading stations each situated at the end of the manufacturing or production lines and the slab unloading stations.
During loading, the structure moves longitudinally and the carriage instead moves along the beam of the structure so that the suction or sucker-carrying surface is positioned exactly above the loading station where a pack of slabs is situated. The surface is lowered until it rests on the first slab of the pack of slabs, the vacuum is activated and the top slab in the pack of slabs is thus engaged. The surface is raised and brought opposite a depositing location of the store, moving both the structure and the carriage along the beam. Following which the suction or sucker-carrying surface is lowered until the slab is rested on the first slab of the stack, the vacuum is deactivated and the slab is thus deposited.
The operation is repeated several times until all the slabs in the pack of slabs have been stored.
The unloading operation is performed with the reverse sequence. The structure and the carriage are moved along the beam until the suction or sucker-carrying surface is positioned exactly above the stack of slabs from which a slab is to be removed, the suction or sucker-carrying surface is lowered until it rests on the first slab of the pack and the vacuum plant is activated so as to engage the slab. The structure and the carriage are displaced so as to move the suction or sucker-carrying surface above the unloading station, the surface is lowered until the slab is rested on the unloading station and finally the vacuum is deactivated, thus releasing the slab.